Death's Mistress: The first meeting
by Dina1233
Summary: Nick is the King off hell, Felicia is the girl he loves and his Salvatore. For him to be free from hell an back to earth he have to doom her to a eternity in hell all alone, will he do it? especially when Felicia's murderer is loose in hell?
1. Prolouge

**Death's Mistress**

**The first meeting **

**Prologue:**

"**My name is Nick and I'm 10 years old, and I don't know what I'm doing here…" the young boy said.**

"**There is something special about you my young friend," The old man told me.**

"**Is there?" asked Nick confused.**

"**Yes now follow me, my friend" Said the old man.**

"**Okay," Said Nick and followed the old man.**

"**Who are you" Nick asked.**

"**I'm death itself" The man told Nick. **

"**Cool?" Nick responded.**

"**Yes very much."**

"**By the way, my name is James"**

**"Now I'm going to show you your new home" James told me.**

"**Why is it **_**my**_** new home?" Nick asked more confused than ever.**

"**You are my Salvator, which means Savior in Romanian" Said James.**

"**Cool, but what am I supposed to do? And what is it?" Nick asked James.**

"**Nothing yet," James said.**

"**Okay"**

"**I want to show you around, so you can get to know your new house, and I also want you to meet a very good friend of mine…" James trailed off.**

"**This is Devil, the hellhound." **

"**Can I touch him?" Nick asked.**

"**Yes, go ahead you can also sit on**_** her.**_**"**

**He slowly moved forward towards the hound, took a hold on the fur and climbed up on Devil.**

"**Run Devil, Run now!" The hound began to run. Nick laughed out loud and enjoyed the ride…**

**They stood in the library, on the table in the middle of the room. **

"**Put your hand on this ball and be quiet" James said.**

"**Okay" Nick said.**

**James began to say a prophecy in Latin of some sort.**

_**Date ei compositione mundi et hoc universum. Et dabis ei herdømmet, dimitte free ...  
>Date libero, adiuva me ex hac infernus<br>Tolle, tolle. sit rex infernus  
>habeat officium et curam Cognosce nunc fiat, salutári suo venit!<strong>_

**(Give him this house, this world, this universe. Give him the domination, let me be free… give me my freedom; help me get out of this hell! Take him, Take him. Let him be the King of Hell! Give him the obligation to protect and learn here. Let him stay here till his Savior come!)**

**Nick screamed, he got memories… memories that weren't good at all. James Was gone… in his place there was only dust.**

**Now he was the King of Hell…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**5 years later**

I fell... fell into the darkness. Down to _his_ house. _His _world, _his universe._

It was a really wierd feeling... the feeling of emptyness... loneliness.

I have never actually been alone before... not as alone as I am right now. I saw a light, and I was falling toward it.

What could it be? I kept falling towards it.

I could feel something hard against my stomach... and then the darkness fell over me again...

I slowly oppened my eyes, I was no longer in the empty darkness, but in the fiery flames of _Hell_.

I looked around.

Hell wasn't what I had imagined it would be. I had imagened that there would have been dark and would be filled with evil, but there was the light from the flames, they lit everything up.

But I could still feel the evil that sorrounded this place. I looked at all the things that was flying in the air. among the other things, I suddenly saw my bed with one of my books on it.

I took a hold of the bed leg, and crawled onto it. I discovered that I only had been on one of the many islands of Hell, they were all floating in mid-air. I was quick to find out that it was the rare red stone, agate apricot.

I was really rare on earth, and it was strange to see so many of them here. I tilted slightly to the left, and the bed did the same!

I tried the same just to the right, and the bed tilted slightly to the right. I thought about it a bit, and then I tried it again and again. I directed it down toward one of the islands, that looked like it had some sort of castle on it.

When i reached the island, I took the sheet and hooked the bed to a rock I knocked on the door to the castle, and it oppened instantly I stepped inside, the floor was black and it was made of another rare kind of stone named Epidot;

And the walls were made of the rare blue-white named Malakit.

And now I could finally see why there was so little of them up on earth, there was like a million of them down here.

I looked around a little, there was like 5 bathrooms, 7 huge bedrooms, 4 kitchens, 10 livingrooms with a flatscreen, playstation, Xbox _and _Wii, a library, 5 officess and a lot more. This castle is way past enormous.

I got into one of the many huge bedrooms,

There was a gate, that led you into a beautiful rosegarten, there was also bushes that formed a labyrint, a water fountain, and many small benches spread out everywhere, the benches were made of creepers that were twirled together and a big leaf where you sat.

I admired the garten in I don't know how much time.

But suddenly i heard a low deep voice say; "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I stood still in my spot with fright, I had my back to the the low deep voice.

"My name is Felicia, im 14 years old, and I son't know what I am doing here" I answered still scared to death.

"Oh... TURN AROUND SO I CAN SEE YOU!" the voice yelled at me.

I was shivering all over, I could barely give a nod as a yes. When I turned around I saw a young man almost my age, stand before me.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

"I am death or if you would call it that King Of Hell, my real name is Nick and... I hate being down here," He answered me with a sour expression.

I was suprised to see that he was young and not scary at all... in fact he was kinda cute! "How did you die?" asked Nick after a long silence.

"I don't know" I said,

"But I really want to know" I quickly added.

"Oh, but I don't know that much about you.

Maybe I can see it in my black ball, if i know more about you,"

He looked like he was talking more to himself than me. "Aha" I said quickly and short "There is something special about you" He said and looked questingly into my eyes. "What do you mean about that?" I asked a little sourly, of course I knew that I was special, everyone in the world was, everyone had there own talent... I think.

"I am going to the library to look something up" He said, and turned his back on me and began to walk away,

I hurried after him and went to his side, I laid my hand on his shoulder. It startled him. "What about me? What should I do?" I asked.

"Enjoy youself in the house, or tell my chauffer that he shall drive you around in Hell," He said impatiently.

"Can't I come with you?" I asked curiously.

"Umm.. okay" He said a in a little softer tone this time.

I followed him into the castle.

"There is someone you should meet first," He said with a mystiroius smile.

Nick whistled loudly, after some time I could hear someone or something run our way, coming toward us was a big black dog in the size of a pony! In a short moment I forgot to breathe, but then it came over to me and licked me in the head an I began to laugh really loud, because it tickled.

"This is the HellHound Devil" Presented Nick.

We got to the library and he found some books he would read and I found some that I found interesting, It was both old books and new books. I also found a book about all the rare stones names. When we had read in about an our I asked him what he was reading about "Im trying to find out why you are special... to me," He said the last in a low voice. "Oh, okay" I said, I was actually happy that he found me special... for him. "HERE IT IS!" said Nick suddenly. I looked over at him surprised and he began to explain. "You are my Salvator," He said like it was the most obvious thing in Hell.

"Salvator?" I asked, more confused than ever, "Salvator means savior in romanian," He said with a smile on his lips. "Savior?" I asked and looked at him questionly. "Yes, you are my savior, but I can't say more..." He said with a croocked smile.

He was actually really sweet, he had iceblue eyes, blond hair and a little but cute nose.

"Oh, okay I understand," I said with a smile, He smiled back. The next few days we played games, read books and just enjoyed eachothers company. We actually became really good friends. I had gotten the room that lay in the opposite side of his. I really liked Nick, but he didn't seem to like me that way, damn why did he have to be so beautiful and sweet? But I couldn't let him know what I felt, what if he didn't have the same feelings as me...


End file.
